


Meredith, the New Demigod

by bad_wolf_1098 (PenguinLover1098), PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/bad_wolf_1098, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has a problem - and for once, it’s not monsters or friend drama.</p><p>Meredith, new demigod daughter of Iris. Her rainbow eyes and brown curly hair could make any boy fall for her instantly. </p><p>Unfortunately for Annabeth, she has her eyes on Percy, and Annabeth is sure she wants her out of the picture. </p><p>For good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visitor

Annabeth's Pov

I do everything for a reason.

I'm normally not the revenge type.

But Percy's 'new friend' needed to back.

The fuck.

Off.

I sighed - I was sitting alone on a bench near Percy and Meredith watching them. I felt miserable - them being together was killing me. Percy being with her wasn't fair. She didn't deserve him - she was an evil, lying snake, and I could easily tell that was true. 

 "I missed you so much Percy."

Meredith sighed and leaned against Percy.

Meredith.

I hated that bitch.

What was worse than Percy being with Meredith, was that he seemed uncomfortable around her. He couldn’t seem to get away either. 

"I missed you too - it's been so long." Percy smiled and Meredith grinned back, obviously getting a response she liked.

"So how ya doing?"

"Ah!" 

I screamed - Leo had snuck up behind me and scared me to death. I spun him around and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Shut up," I hissed.

“Don't do that!"

"Sorry, geez," Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't you EVER chill out?”

"No," I snapped. "Don't you ever shut up?"

"No," Leo said, blushing slightly. "I like to talk. So why are you spying on Percy and Meredith?"

"What part of SHUT or UP don't you understand?!" I screamed, and slapped a hand over his mouth. Leo's face turned even more red and he looked scared. "I'm trying to see what this BITCH is up too because I KNOW she's up to something!" I hissed. "I'm positive she only wants Percy because I want him too," I admitted.

The last thing I needed was for Meredith to show up and overhear our conversation and my plan to find out what she was really up to. I couldn't even imagine the trouble I'd be in with Percy if he found out what I really thought about Meredith . . . especially if Meredith was somehow hypnotizing him into a relationship with her. (What? I was certain that she was! I don't CARE if it sounds paranoid!)

Leo gulped and shrunk down in his seat in fear. Good. Maybe he'll learn to shut up sometimes.

"Ah-hem."

I spun around.

Percy and Meredith were standing behind me with their arms crossed. Percy looked angrier than Meredith and I was scared. NEVER tell anyone I said that!

"Uh, heh... Did I say that out loud?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't pissed off at all.

"Oh no," Meredith snapped. "I totally DIDN'T hear the part about you not trusting or liking me."

"So  . . . no hard feelings?" I asked nervously. Percy put a hand on my shoulder and I started to calm down.

"Annabeth," he laughed nervously, "why don't you go see if Apollo needs any help cleaning the Pegasi stables? You know what his chores for the week are right?"

"But -" I started to protest, (and of COURSE, I OBVIOUSLY knew what ALL of Apollo's chores were because I TOTALLY had studied them like they were my own,) but Meredith interrupted me. 

"Run along now," Meredith said while (evilly) grinning. I growled under my breath and marched angrily to the stables.

When I got there Nico was arguing with Will while Apollo cleaned.

"But you said -"  
"You know not to listen to me!"  
"So?"  
"I'm not a reliable source of information!"  
"Well no shit sherlock!"

I huffed and sat on one of the benches and Nico sat down next to me.

"I hate my life."

We said it at the same time.

"So what's wrong with you?" I asked.

Nico sighed.

"What isn't wrong with me?" He groaned, burrying his face in his hands. Maybe that wasn't the right question to ask . . .

"My dad is the god of the underworld and I'm gay. My sister died and I wasn't even there. My own boyfriend hates me."

"Harsh," I said.

"Right? And my dad had another kid. He doesn't even remember my own name anymore. Let alone notice me." Nico huffed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Long story," he said. "I bet." I sighed. "What's with the big three having more kids lately?"

"I don't know," Nico sighed. "They're bored?"

"Isn't torturing us enough for entertainment?" I laughed. Nico smiled, then sighed.

"What's up with you?"

"Meredith," I growled. "She keeps hanging all over Percy and I'm sick of it. I never see him anymore because of her."

"I thought you two were insepperable." Nico asked.

"We were," I sighed, "until this bitch shows up and tries to steal my boyfriend. Hey, have you noticed that her eyes go all rainbow when she talks to people?" I asked.

"You really think she is? They could just be friends." I shook my head.

"They're not, and I know she's flirting. Flirting is different than just talking. I'm sick of it, I'm so DONE. I miss my Percy."

Nico's Pov

Okay, maybe I did still have a few feelings for Percy.

Annabeth started crying, and it took all of my will power not to fight over Percy with her. I wanted to scream at her and tell her that Percy was mine, but Percy was straight and Will hated my guts now. I just had to deal with my crappy love life.

"Hey, it's okay," I patted her back. "Just be glad she's only visiting, it's not like she's staying forever."

"Great news guys, guess who's staying forever!!??"

I shut my eyes tight.

Please don't be Meredith, please don't be Meredith, please don't be Meredith I begged.

No. Such. Luck.

"I hate you."

It was Meredith.

Annabeth looked up from her hands, her cheeks red and eyes watery from crying. She stared at Meredith, still sniffling occasionally.

"That's okay," Meredith smiled (creepilly in my opinion). "At least Percy doesn't feel the same way."

I should've stopped her. Annabeth stood up and pinned Meredith to the stable wall. She drew her dagger and put the blade next to her throat.

But Annabeth had always sort of scared me, so I decided to stay standing there like a helpless moron.

"Listen, to me - you keep your hands off my boyfriend from now on or I'll find ways to kill you that haven't even been invented yet. Got it?" She snarled. Meredith gulped and nodded.

"Good." Annabeth growled. She pulled her dagger away and Meredith fell to the ground, face first in the mud.

Annabeth's Pov

I turned around, and gasped.

Percy was standing next to Nico staring at Meredith in the mud. He kept glancing from me to her to the dagger in my hand.

"Percy, I-"

Percy just sighed and helped Meredith.

He walked straight past me without even looking at me.

"You okay Mere?"  
"Yeah, just a little freaked out. And dirty."  
"I can see that," Percy laughed. "I'll help you clean up. Come on."

Percy left without saying anything to me, holding hands with Meredith.

"Harsh," Apollo said.

I spun around to face him.

"Do you people understand what SHUT UP MEANS?!" I screamed.

Then I ran to the gates.

I was going to Olympus.


	2. To the Death!

Annabeth's Pov

"Mommy!" I screamed, as I ran into the throne room on Olympus. Honestly, I had felt tears stinging my eyes and I started partially crying. I shook myself though and thought 'Stop it, bad Annabeth', and scolded myself to stop crying.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Athena asked, but picked me up and started playing with my hair and smiling slightly. (This is how I knew she missed me.)

"I'm running away," I sobbed.

"How is it running away if you're just running towards danger? This is probably the most dangerous place you could've gone to. We essentially created camp half blood, Olympus is like camp half blood times a billion," Hermes laughed, and he kept laughing but I shot him an evil glare. Then he immediately stopped laughing. Good. Then I played the only card I had - I played the 'blame Percy for ignoring me card and not putting all his energy into our relationship card'! 

"Percy's being mean to me!" I snapped.

"What did he do?" Aphrodite asked.

"He's being all flirty with some other new girl and ignoring me." I crossed my arms.

I noticed Iris, the rainbow goddess, shift in on her throne. Was Meredith a daughter of Iris? 

"How are we supposed to have an actual proper relationship if he won't commit to anything?!" I screamed. I buried my face in Athena's shirt while feeling the other gods and goddesses stare at me. I didn't care though. They could stare all they wanted and I still wouldn't budge.

"Didn't you say that if Percy wasn't true to Annabeth forever and ever, that you wouldn't allow him to date Annabeth anymore?" Ares asked my mom. She nodded, and Aphrodite didn't look happy.

"I did."

I jumped down and walked over to Thalia, who was polishing spears for Artemis in the corner.

"Thalia, can I join the hunt or something? Percy's not being nice to me anymore." I crossed my arms and pouted as I walked over to Thalia. "Or maybe I should just fight Meredith to the death instead."

  
"So let me get this straight," Thalia said as she made a face. "You're just going to run away from your relationship the second you have a bad moment with Percy?"

The room went dead quiet.

"Uh... yes?" I said. It sounded like a question though. Thalia crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Wait, who are we talking about again?" Iris asked.

"Meredith. She's the girl who's stealing Percy from me. Also thanks for reminding me!" I snapped.

"She's my daughter," Iris said.

 

Way to state the obvious Iris.

 

"I know," I sighed, trying not to get snappy with the Greek gods and goddesses. It was really getting hard to stay patient.

"Make her stop then! She's taking Percy from me and hypnotizing him! Your her mother, she'll listen to you. She obviously hates me, so of course she won't listen to me."

 

"She's not supposed to use her powers anymore," Iris said, frowning.

 

"So... she's in trouble then?" Thalia asked, trying to sound hopeful. "That's good, right?" 

"Thalia, why don't you go polish your spears or something? That's an order by the way." Artemis crossed her arms.

"No, don't leave me!" I clung to Thalia's leg like a child. Thalia glanced at Artemis.

"That may not be possible at this time." Thalia laughed. I glanced back at Iris and noticed her frowning.

 

"Uh... erm... she might be in trouble?" Iris asked.

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe?!" I ran over to her and screamed in her face. I shook her shoulders too, just to prove how serious I was.

 

"Maybe it means that Annabeth is just a lovesick psycho?" Ares asked. I glared at him. I tried to look scarier than Clarisse, but it didn't work out like I'd hoped.

 

"I. Am. Not. A. Psycho!" I snapped. Zeus was sitting through all of this looking majorly confused, and so was Poseidon. Except he looked more afraid than confused.

"I mean, MAYBE. Last time I tried to get Meredith grounded, she used her powers on me. I can't punish her," Iris sighed.

 

"Come on! So there's no stopping this crazy chic? And you're all just going to sit there like a bunch of nothings and let this happen to me?!" I screamed. "What happens when the seven needs to save you again huh? What then?"

 

The gods and goddesses seemed to shrink down into their seats.

Good, I was scaring them.

 

"Annabeth." Thalia pulled me closer to her.

 

"What?" I snapped. I crossed my arms.

 

"CALM. THE. FRICK. DOWN," Thalia said while shaking my shoulders.

"Don't tell me to calm down Thalia! I am calm!" I forced myself to breathe evenly as to appear calm, even though I obviously wasn't.

"No, you're really not." Athena said.

"Did I ask you mother?" I asked.

"Are you sassing me little girl?"

"Possibly." I snapped.

 

"Somebody do something about this so we can get back to this pointless meeting," Zeus sighed.

 

"You could cancel the pointless meeting." Poseidon mumbled, until Zeus glared at him.

 

"Or we could just continue doing nothing with our lives," he sighed. Zeus smiled and I rolled my eyes.

 

"Are you honestly doing nothing mom?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Of course you are," I said. Then I turned to Thalia.

"Come on Thalia, you're coming back to camp with me." I said.

"But I don't wanna," she whined.

 

"Too bad, so sad."

I thought I heard her spear she had been polishing fall to the floor as we left the throne room. Which probably would be handy later, but there was no time to go back.


	3. Goldfish and Rainbow

Annabeth's Pov

The second I got back to camp half blood, Meredith eating goldfish with Percy was the first thing I saw. Great - that's exactly what I needed right now.

"Thalia?" I turned to face her. I started getting a kind of sick feeling.  
"We're not running away again. I'm going to go say hi to Percy. You can come with me if you want. Or not, I don't care. But I'm done running from my friends."  
"Meredith isn't your friend! She's evil, she'll hypnotize you! Did you not hear what our parents said?" Thalia shrugged.

"Whatever. See ya."  
"Thalia don't go, please!" I grabbed onto her leg and she dragged me over to Percy and Meredith.

"Sup goldfish. Sup rainbows." Thalia smiled.  
"Hey," Percy high fived Thalia and didn't even look at me.  
"Rainbows? Where'd that come from?" Meredith asked. So dumb. 

Does she really not even know that her mom is the goddess of rainbows?

"I think Annabeth's judging me," Meredith whispered to Percy. "She's also getting really dirty by laying on the ground. Also I wouldn't lay on the ground if I were her because horses," she whispered.  
"That's it!" I snapped. I glared at Percy then forced him to face me.  
"You've been ignoring me ever since little miss prissy perfect showed up at camp. Not cool!" I snapped, then ran away.

Thalia's Pov

"I should go check on her ..." Percy started to say, but then let his voice trail off.  
"Uh, yeah. Maybe then she'll leave us alone. When are you going to tell her that we're dating? You said we'd keep dating if I ever found you again. Technically, I should be mad at you for cheating on me while I was gone!"  
"Meredith, we dated for like a day, and only because you dragged me to the school dance." Percy sighed.  
"So you still like her."   
"Uh... duh?" 

"I see."

Meredith stood up and ran back to her cabin.

"Bummer," I said while sitting down next to him. "Two girls just abandoned you."  
"Ha ha," Percy said. "Very funny. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on my two girlfriends... oh geez." Percy looked like he could faint - his skin was white and pale and his face had drained of all color.

"Who are you going to talk to first?" I asked, and Percy sighed. He obviously didn't know.

"Annabeth. I think she needs me more." Percy pointed to the front steps of the Athena cabin.  
"Good luck! I can carry you if you want. You look like you're about to pass out," I laughed.

"Nah, I'm... good." Percy stood up. Then he took two steps and fainted.

"Idiot," I mumbled. I picked him up by the shoulders and dragged him to the infirmary.


	4. Two Girlfriends Minus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girlfriends minus one. Do the math :)

Percy's Pov

I woke up in the infirmary. It was dark out, meaning I was probably missing dinner or the campfire. I didn't care though. I didn't want to see Annabeth or Meredith right now. I still felt dizzy like I could pass out any moment. I tried to sit up but felt someone push me back down.

"Percy, you're too weak to stand."

"Annabeth, what are you doing here, Meredith will kill me if she sees me with you!!!”

I tried to squirm away from her but she kept a tight grip on my arm.

"Percy."

"Yes?" I sighed, giving up and letting her keep the tight grip she had on my arm.

"Is Meredith hypnotizing you?" Annabeth asked. I waited a minute before responding.

"No," I lied, but she so was. I couldn't do anything by myself anymore - Meredith had to be everywhere I was. I couldn't be alone anymore and it was driving me crazy! (The other day I saw her staring at me through the boys bathroom window.)

"Percy, please don't make me tie you to this bed. Because I will and you know it." Annabeth glared at me through the darkness of the infirmary.

"She is," I groaned. "I can't do anything by myself anymore!"

"Anything?"

"She decides what I eat, where I go, and what I wear. And it's driving me crazy!"  
"Someone needs a hobby," Annabeth scoffed. "What a control freak."  
"Yeah. And worst of all, she said I couldn't see you anymore."

Annabeth's Pov

Huh. So she was controlling my boyfriend, and not just with her freaky rainbow eyes. Interesting. I can't wait to tell Thalia!

"Do her eyes go all spinney and rainbow when she hypnotizes you?" I asked. Percy bit his tongue and nodded and I felt my face turn red from anger. My poor boyfriend was traumatized!  
"Well, then let's go tell her to back off." I pulled my celestial bronze knife out of my back pocket. Only when I pulled my hand out, it wasn't in my hand. I reached into my other pocket, pulled my hand out, and checked for my knife. Not there either. Oh geez.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Percy asked. "Where's your knife?"  
"Not here," I gulped.  
"Meredith!" Percy squealed. He gulped and hid under the little amount of bed sheets he had.

"Nice try Annabeth, but it's gonna take a lot more if you wanna take me down. Oh, and step away from my boyfriend."

Meredith stood in the doorway of the infirmary with my knife and Percy's sword Riptide in her hands.

"Where did you get Riptide?" I asked.

"She has Riptide? What?! How? When? Who-"

Meredith put a finger to her lips.

"No talking Percy. You know how you lost Riptide a few weeks ago to an F in math? Well, I asked Sally where she kept it and told her I'd keep it safe for you. You really should stop failing so much you know. She hates hiding your stuff." Meredith grinned - evilly, in my opinion. It looked freaky.

"I'm going to be sick in three, two, one..."

I realized what Percy was saying and I rushed him to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and then raced back out into the main room of the infirmary.

"You need to stop torturing my boyfriend right now!" I snapped. "And give me back my knife! And Riptide!"

"Oh Annabeth, it's not that simple at all. You know, Luke did say you'd be stubborn and unwilling to cooperate with me."

"Luke? How do you know about Luke?" I asked. I took a step back in case I had to run. Or fight. Or both.

"I forgot to mention something... he said not to tell you anything. See you in a week!"

The room went cloudy and I started feeling dizzy.

"No! Percy, wait! Let me -" I tried to finish my sentence, but the room went black, and I felt my head hit the floor.


	5. The Psychopath

Percy's Pov

I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. The infirmary was deserted and looked like a ghost town. Most of the beds were thrown across the room, and I was completely alone.

"Hello?" I called. A light flickered and went out, and that was it. 

"Great," I sighed. "I have a psychopath for a girlfriend," I muttered to myself. Meredith had completely destroyed the infirmary!

My head started hurting again but I heard a noise outside, so I reached for Riptide and prepared to fight, because this definitely looked like a crime scene. 

The door opened and Chiron walked in. I tensed up, knowing he'd blame me for this. Then I looked at my hand, feeling empty space instead of a sword handle. Uh oh.

"Percy," Chiron started, "what did you do?"

"I - I didn't do anything, I was just getting sick, I-"

"Sick? You've been fine all day. You ate like three hundred cupcakes at lunch and then threw one in Meredith's face." 

I smiled, remembering the shocked look on Mere's face when she realized she was covered in chocolate icing. I let her throw one back at me, so we were even. For now.

"Yeah, but- ow." I put a hand on my forehead. 

My head had started aching and my vision started to blur. "Chiron, what's wrong with me?"

"Maybe you ate three billion cupcakes," Chiron laughed. "Come on, let's get you to the big house."

I started to follow Chiron, but then I looked around again.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was... her and Mere laughing at me? No, that was.... never...

"Gods, my head." I groaned. I felt my head hit the floor and I passed out.


	6. HAHAHHAHA CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAH

CLIFFHANGER  
Bc I can lol. Sorry for the short chapter! *gasps* WHAT WILL PERCY DO WITHOUT ANNABETH????


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia's Pov

I was getting worried. I hadn't seen Percy since Annabeth and I talked to him and Meredith, and I hadn't seen Annabeth in almost an hour. I knew Annabeth had been upset but usually she calmed down in about thirty minutes after. I had an idea about where Percy was though. When things get hard to deal with, (like when too many monsters attack camp) he usually runs and hides in the Apollo cabin.

"Where's Percy?" I demanded. Nico answered the door, and I couldn't help but glance inside the Apollo cabin. I'd never been in there before and I was curious. All I could see though was Apollo crying over the loss of... himself, I guess. Meg was sitting next to him trying to comfort him. It wasn't working.

"None of us have seen him. Which is weird, since he usually never misses the campfire."

"Are you hiding him?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"No. Look, Will's trying to calm Apollo down and it's not working. So... bye."

"I'll calm him down," I growled. I pushed my way into the Apollo cabin, shoved Nico out of the way, and yanked Apollo out of the bed. I put my hands on his shoulders and screamed in his face.

"CALM THE FRICK DOWN!"

Apollo stared blankly at me, then shook himself.

"Thanks Thalia," he said, then ran outside.

"I should follow him right?" Will asked. I nodded.

"We should be best friends. We could scare Apollo together." Meg grinned and we high fived.

"Ok, I'm gonna go check on Will now," Nico said, then left.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

Meg and I ran outside once we heard all the shouting. Will and Nico were trying to hold back a girl from trying to kill Apollo.

"What did I do!?" Apollo whined. 

"You're the god of music right? Tell me why I didn't pass my AUDITIONS!!!" The girl yelled.

"Hey, who's she?" Meg asked.

"I'm Lily, I'm 15. Just got here."

"Has she been claimed yet?" I asked.

"Not yet," Will said. You could tell he was struggling.

"And why does she want to kill Apollo? Not that we all haven't wanted to kill him at some point." Meg added.

"You know, worked really hard but didn't make some audition. Two auditions actually. Music stuff."

"I WILL FIND YOU and KILL YOU!! (Imagine demon voice) Yeah, you better RUN!!" Lily screamed as Apollo ran.

"Ok, I'm off to find Percy. Later."

"Oh hey, help hide Apollo?" Will begged, still keeping Lily in a tight grip.

"Nope. Good luck with that." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's Pov

"Gods I feel sick," Percy groaned. 

"If you throw up on me, you know I'll kill you." I snapped. 

"I know," Percy groaned. 

I dragged Percy through the building like a toy. I was leaving Olympus when Meredith had kidnapped me and dropped me off in an empty warehouse. I always knew there was something wrong with her.

"I told you so," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"I told you she was creepy."

"Not now Annabeth. Please?"

"Fine." 

I let it be silent for a minute before muttering "I told you so."

"Seriously?!- ugh." Percy groaned before throwing up on the pavement.

"We need to get you back to camp." I said.

"We don't even know where we are- oh geez."

Percy got sick so much that I had to carry him.

"Why are you so heavy?" I groaned. 

"I don't know."

After a few minutes of walking, I couldn't breathe.

"I can't take it anymore," I gasped, then dropped Percy on the ground.

"Hey! A little warning would've been nice." 

I shrugged and kept walking.

"What about me?" Percy called.

"Ya snooze ya loose."

I glanced behind me once to check on Percy and he was pouting.

"Well what do you want me to do? Drag you around like a toy?"

"Could you?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes. 

"Come on, you can walk. We certainly aren't spending the night here. Meredith is a psychopath."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Percy sighed and stood up.

"Going down." He said, and then I turned back around to find him unconscious on the floor.

"Percy," I groaned. I picked him up again and attempted to carry him to wherever we were going.


	9. Question

Who wants me to continue this story? Leave a comment, yes or no!!! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) K byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	10. Out of the Picture

Lily's POV

I was literally going to break Apollo if I ever saw him again. He was the supposed "God of Music," but he kept avoiding the topic every time we got the chance to have a normal conversation!

Maybe he felt awkward about it.

Serves him right, he should feel awkward about it because that's how I feel when I don't pass an audition! 

Three bad years for music. Not. Cool. Considering revenge, and hitting Artemis up for blackmail on you.

I sighed and sat at the Hermes table with the other unclaimed kids. My usual friends sat around or next to me, and as usual, I ignored them because I had nothing to talk about with them. I had nothing in common with anyone, except maybe Percy and sort of Thalia.

"What's up with you? Someone's having a bad day," they said.

"A bad year, actually," I corrected them.

"Bummer," they said, and sat down.

"I feel like death," I admitted to the stranger. Why? They could use this information against me in any given situation. Was I stupid? 

Probably, I decided.

I crushed my empty water bottle and considered throwing it at the person who was talking to me. 

"What's up with you? Why do you have to talk to me n-" 

I looked up. I stopped talking when I realized who the person trying to have a normal conversation with me was. 

"Apollo." I said.

"Hey," he said.

"You're taking a pretty big risk talking to me aren't you?" I asked.

"Am I?" He asked as if he weren't afraid of me. That pissed me off. All I wanted to do was fucking break him. Some of the actual Hermes kids had started to listen to our conversation. Almost everyone already knew that I was mad at Apollo, and I had been here for what, two days? At the most.

"So." I said.

"So . . ." He said. We continued to stare awkwardly at each other. I hadn't noticed, but some of the other kids had - it had started to storm outside camp half-blood.

"I'm assuming you want answers," he said. How was I supposed to work with this?

"No shit Sherlock," I mumbled. Apollo didn't seem to hear but some of the other kids did and they all went "ooh." I felt that it was so immature that I had to roll my eyes to tell them so. I noticed it was getting colder as well and I wished that I had my denim jacket that was back in the Hermes cabin.

"What was that?" He asked. He seemed less cheerful and annoying suddenly, and more dark and serious. And angry.

"Nothing," I said, casually tossing my water bottle into the trash from where I was sitting. It made it in the trash. Perfect.

"Just be warned," I started, "that if you tell me that I didn't make All County Band or Symphony Orchestra because I suck, I will, in fact, end you." Apollo's face turned red.

 

"Whoa, what's going on here?" A familiar voice asked. I sighed.

"Apollo and I are just having a friendly conversation. Isn't that right Apollo?" I asked him. He nodded. 

"Yep! Just sitting here, having a normal conversation. Not terrified at ALL." He added. I smiled. So he was terrified.

GOOD.

"Just tell me." I said. "Why?"

"Oh," Will said. "I know what this is about." He sat down next to me. "By the way, did you guys see the storm?" 

I looked around. It was pitch black around camp. Thank to the weather barrier (or whatever it was called) camp was still perfectly sunny and dry.

"By the way, did you see Apollo's ability to avoid conversation?" I snapped, mocking Will. I didn't want to mock HIM necessarily, but sometimes when the material is there, you just gotta use it. Especially if you can't think of any insults on your own. I was feeling very not creative.

"Hey, don't mock him! He didn't do anything to you." Apollo snapped. I was shocked actually. I gasped sarcastically.

"Wow, a god protecting their kid? Wow, that's a first!" I said, and Apollo's hand curled into a fist.

"Guys, I think we should all just take deep breaths here," Will said. 

"No," Apollo and I said at the same time. I glared at him.

"I want answers first!" I snapped. I hadn't noticed Meg come and sit with us.

"Hey, what's going on? The power's out all around camp," she informed us.

"How? It's not even storming inside camp-" I was about to finish my sentence when I looked up - it was pitch black, around and inside camp. Everything had gone dark, including cabins because the power was in fact, out.

"Oh," I said. "I wonder if Percy's mad."

"Percy's not here," Meg informed me again.

"Wait, where's Percy?" I asked.

"Last I saw him he was in the infirmary. Shouldn't you be there?" Meg asked Will.

"I'm trying to stop these two from killing each other," he sighed. 

"Oh," Meg said. "Doesn't look like it's going very well." 

"Nope." Will sighed again.

"Lil, why can't you just let it go?" My friend Alex whispered in my ear. "It's getting creepy out here."

"Because he hasn't answered my question! I'll let it go once I know WHY I didn't make it. I was in All County Band for 5 years. Why not just let me have a sixth?" I snapped. "Literally EVERYBODY in my flute section at school in band made it except me and this other girl. Am I being punished? Also, why did I have to put up with that girl? Do you know exactly how many times she's stabbed me in the back?" I snapped. Apollo looked guilty.

Apollo's Pov

"Will, she's going to kill me if I don't give her an answer," I whispered to Will.

"Just tell her you were being turned into a mortal in that time. She'll understand." Will said.

"I can't! That would be a lie because it only takes six months to become a mortal. I was just having a bad day with the other thing," I said. "She's going to kill me that I don't have a good reason!"

"No she won't. Just tell her. Look, we're freaking EVERYBODY out. Here comes Chiron and Mr.D! Just tell her why so we can stop making things so awkward for everybody." Will said.

"She's the one causing the problem!" I said.

"Well normally I'd agree, but you were the one who didn't let her in so. . . have fun!"

Will left me a second later.

Alone.

With HER.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Out of the Picture (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for abandoning this story for like . . . two years. K bye!

Lily's Pov

"Answers. Now." I snapped. Apollo gulped.

"Listen, I actually just realized that I should go help Will in the infirmary - " Apollo tried to stand up but I grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him back down.

"What's going on?" Mr.D asked. "Why is camp dark? The only other person who has the power to create storms and hurricanes is Percy," he said.

The color drained out of Apollo's face like he had realized something. I secretly hoped that it was he fact that I was actually going to break him any second now and he had suddenly become aware of how completely pissed off I was.

"Look, I haven't even been freaking “claimed” yet, or whatever you people call it so you can't blame any of this bad weather crap on me!” I snapped at everyone while thinking of the storm and the power outages. 

"Uh, think again," Meg said. "Look up."

I looked above my head to see a glowing Trident. Apollo looked even more freaked out.

Suddenly I felt overwhelmed - Chiron and Mr.D were just staring at us as we talked, as well as the entire camp and I started freaking out. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't dare run to Percy's cabin. Nope. Because that would’ve been the SENSIBLE thing to do! Of course, I just had to run straight to the deadly forest outside of camp. I noticed that as soon as I was out of camp the storm faded away and it became sunny again (only inside camp. Outside camp it was still hurricane-like.)

I sat in a random place in the forest and started sobbing. 

That's when Percy and Annabeth come running up with athe other new girl Meredith right on their heels. I didn't really want any of them to see me crying so I wiped my face and stood up. 

"Hey, you ok?" Percy asked. 

"No," I snapped. "Everything is awful." 

Annabeth looked kind of jealous.

"Stop that, kiss me." Annabeth said, like she didn't want Percy to talk to any other girls besides her, and pulled Percy into a kiss. I felt kind of awkward just standing there the whole time. Meredith stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them kissing. When they were done, Percy was frozen. We were standing next to each other, and that's when Annabeth realized I was standing there.

"Oh um . . ." She blushed slightly. "Sorry about that. It's just . . . She was keeping me away from Percy for a while and -"

"It's cool," I said. I'd known about the whole Meredith screwing with Annabeth and Percabeth's relationship thing since I got to camp. It's all anyone ever talked about.

"Thanks," Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth by the way." She introduced herself.

"Lily," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked. I pointed to the Trident that wa still glowing above my head.

"Oh," he said. The color drained out of his face. 

Percy's POV

Suddenly I could see all sorts of similar things to me in Lily. Her eyes and hair for example, were the same color as mine. And our faces were almost the same shape. I felt kind of awkward.

Lily's Pov

"Looks like someone has a sister. Is somebody jealous?" Annabeth said as she noticed the color drain out of Percy's face.

"What? No way! It's just . . ." Percy glanced at me. "Why didn't Poseidon tell me?" I shrugged. I sat back down and Percy sat next to me. I noticed campers coming to the forest, probably worried that I'd been killed by a monster or something.

"But why didn't he tell me?" Percy asked. He sat next to me where I was sitting. I noticed tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I snapped. "That's half of my life, not knowing who I am." I hadn't even noticed Annabeth push us together in a hug, or the other campers "aw" as they noticed Percy and I hugging each other and sobbing.

"Meredith is bullying me!” Annabeth shouted, obviously taking the opportunity to get Meredith in trouble while she had everyone’s attention.

”AM NOT!”

”Are SO!” Annabeth screamed and stormed right up to Meredith. “You’ve been screwing with Percy and I’s relationship ever since you got here you asshole!”

Meredith looked offended for half a second until she noticed the state Percy was in - he was full on sobbing now, and everyone else was staring at him. She rushed over to him to help.

And Annabeth looked like she was going to puke.


	12. Is it Splitsville?

Lily’s POV

————————

Thalia and I were ready to catch Annabeth - she looked like she was going to either puke or faint any second now. 

Meredith had gotten her grubby little hands on Percy and had the nerve to KISS him. Granted, this did stop Percy from crying, (I think because Percy was shocked honestly,) but Annabeth looked like she was going to pass out any second now.

“Meredith STOP!” Percy screamed and pushed her away once he could finally breathe. 

Meredith looked shocked and took a step back.

“I have a girlfriend,” Percy said as he ran over to Annabeth who smiled slightly at Percy’s loyalty to her. Meredith looked like she was about to actually kill someone.

 

“Meredith, come with me.”

 

Suddenly Iris, Meredith’s Mom was standing next to Annabeth.

 

“Mom! I - this - this isn’t what it looks like!” Meredith tried to cover her ass and failed miserably.

 

“I think it’s exactly what it looks like. Come on.” Iris started walking away from camp. When she realized Meredith wasn’t with her, she screamed “NOW MEREDITH!” And Meredith started RUNNING after her.

 

“I’LL DESTROY YOU ALL!” Meredith screamed as she was dragged away. Everyone started clapping and cheering. I noticed Meredith’s face turn bright red at this.

 

Percy pulled Annabeth into a kiss and the clapping got louder.

 

“Alright, enough seaweed brain, I can’t breathe!” Annabeth laughed as she pulled away.

 

“I can finally pee, MOVE!” Percy screamed as he shoved his way past the crowd. Everyone laughed but I just rolled my eyes.

 

Then everyone stared at me.


	13. Is it Splitsville??? p2

Lily’s POV

————————

“You’re drooling again,” Annabeth noted. Percy rolled his eyes and sat up as he yawned and stretched.

 

“No more falling asleep in front of you I guess,” he joked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

 

After everyone had accepted who had claimed me, we had decided to celebrate Meredith’s leaving camp by having a movie marathon party. It was going all night and anyone who wanted to come could. It was almost 2 in the morning now.

 

“You’re so sensitive seaweed brain, I was kidding. Even though you actually WERE drooling in your sleep again,” Annabeth said as she pulled him into another kiss.

 

“Oh come ON,” I groaned. “Enough with all the mushy love stuff, let’s watch the dang movie already.” I said. Percy rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re just jealous because you don’t HAVE a boyfriend or girlfriend,” Percy said as he poked me in the side. I jumped back - it hurt.

 

“Ow! And I am NOT jealous!” I snapped. “I could have a boyfriend if I wanted to!”

 

“Jealous,” Percy sang. I punched him in the arm to get him to shut up.

 

“Hey!” He pouted.

 

“Do I seriously need to sit between you two? Because I will and you know it,” Annabeth said.

 

“No,” we mumbled.

 

“Seriously though, we do not need you two getting in ANOTHER fight,” Nico said.

 

“It wasn’t a fight! We were just loud talking.” I said and crossed my arms.

 

“Yeah, back off death boy!” Percy snapped.

 

“So you were just not fighting while using your powers on each other.” Nico rolled his eyes. “Yeah right.” Percy and I rolled our eyes.

 

“You two are so similar it’s crazy,” Hazel said as she sat next to us.

 

“I just wish Dad told me I had a sister. It kinda freaked me out a little at first.” Percy admitted.

 

“A little?” I snapped. “You sobbed non stop for like an hour!”

 

“A little can mean a lot of things Lily!” Percy snapped and crossed his arms.

 

“ALRIGHT! Officially separating you two!” Then Hazel sat between us.

 

“Now shut up, Frozen is next.” Annabeth said.

 

Percy and I just rolled our eyes.

 


	14. Double Paragraphs

Sorry about the double paragraphs, not sure why it’s happening but not taking time to edit them out, I’d rather keep writing more chapters. Sorry!


	15. Warning: Possible Happy Ending!!! (Probably Not.)

Percy’s POV  
\---  
I tossed and turned ALL NIGHT.

In my dream, (more like nightmare,) Meredith was pacing around an empty room destroying everything in sight. She destroyed the bed, broke the desk, and ruined the walls with spray paint. Meredith usually wore mostly pink or all colors of the rainbow, depending on the day, but now she wore all black. I could tell what she was thinking, and she was only thinking about destroying me.

I sat up straight in bed. I glanced outside and realized it was still dark. Groaning, I laid back down - it would take me FOREVER to get back to sleep. Lily was asleep in the bed next to me. Until Annabeth could build a cabin for girls only, she’d be staying with me.

I groaned.

“Hey keep it down! It’s not the end of the world that you lost to me in Mario kart you know. There are other races.”

I sighed.

Great - she had to remind me of that humiliating little situation.

After the movie marathon we’d all decided to play against each other in Mario Kart, the few of us that had stayed anyway. It was me, Nico, Lily, Hazel, and Annabeth, and Lily had won first place at all of them.

“You’ll get better,” Lily said as she rolled over.

“That’s not what I’m upset about!” I snapped. “Stop assuming I’m upset over losing!”

Lily rolled over to glare at me.

“You can say you’re not upset, but I know you’re at least a LITTLE humiliated.”

“And why do you think that?” I snapped.

“Because if I were a boy who had just got his butt beat by a girl I would be,” she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

“Do not make me drench you again,” I threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Lily snapped. we both sat up in bed.

“Try me!”

“Do it!”

I did.

“That’s it!”

Lily summoned all the water at camp and threw it at me.

Once I recovered from the massive tidal wave ( and the shock ) I stared at her.

“You have stronger powers than me!”

Lily and I stared at her hands.

”Cool!”

I felt tears sting my eyes so I stormed out of my cabin and ran to the Big House. I was NOT giving her the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I wasn’t sure who in their right mind (Chiron) would be there at two in the morning, but I hoped Chiron would be there reading as normal. I noticed Lily grab her blue sweatshirt and blue flip flops and run after me. I felt tears sting my eyes.


	16. IM RUNNING OUT OF CREATIVE CHAPTER TITLES

Percy’s POV

————————

 

“Chiron!” I called. No answer. Mr.D was still sleeping on the couch. I didn’t want to shake him awake - that would result in me cleaning the Pegasi stables in the morning.

 

It was like my hands didn’t work with my mind and I started to reach for his shoulder. Lily grabbed my wrist and pulled it back.

 

“Are you stupid?” She hissed. “He’ll make us clean all the Pegasi stables tomorrow!” Lily snapped.

 

“But -“ I said, but stopped. I bit my tongue and forced myself not to cry in front of her. I could wait until I got to the Athena cabin and I was in Annabeth’s arms.

 

Right?

 

Lily rolled her eyes.

 

“Look dork, if you wake him up he’ll KILL us. Just let it go for tonight and we can solve this little probable tomorrow. But geez, can’t you just deal with the fact that I have more powers than you?”

 

Lily stormed off back to our cabin.

 

No, I couldn’t really.

 

I bit my tongue and shook Mr.D awake.

 

He didn’t wake up.

 

“Percy?”

 

I glanced up. Chiron!

 

“Chiron!” I whispered. “I can explain!”

 

“Ok, explain.” He said as he entered the room. I opened my mouth to speak and started crying. I fell face first on the couch in front of me.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong Percy,” he said.

 

“Lily has stronger powers than me!” I sobbed.


	17. Chapter Title Ideas Anyone?

Percy’s POV

————————

I was sobbing in front of Chiron.

 

I was actually SOBBING in front of Chiron.

 

And technically Mr.D, but he was asleep.

 

And I felt completely humiliated.

 

“Percy, it’s going to be alright -“

 

“No it’s not! Why doesn’t Dad ever tell me anything until it’s suddenly important to know about?!” I sobbed. “It’s not fair!”

 

“I’m sure he doesn’t do it on purpose Percy,” Chiron said.

 

“Yeah right,” I sniffed. Why was I still crying?! “And I’m sure he didn’t have Lily on purpose.”

 

I noticed Chiron rolled his eyes, which made me sob harder.

 

“Percy? What is going on here?”

 

I immediately looked up.

 

It was Annabeth, along with a few of her siblings.

 

“Are you crying?” She asked.

 

“No!” I snapped, then ran back to my cabin. Before I could get there, I stopped halfway. I didn’t actually want to run into Lily. It wasn’t long before I realized Annabeth was coming after me and I had to make a decision.

 

I decided to run towards the deadly forest, because hey, it was the safest place to be!

 

I ran until I couldn’t see Annabeth anymore and I collapsed on the ground sobbing. It wasn’t before long that someone found me and brought me back to my cabin. I wasn’t going to find out so I kept my eyes shut and continued sobbing. If I was going to be humiliated even more, I’d rather not be humiliated in front of the whole camp this time.


	18. Chapter 18

Percy’s POV  
\---  
It was hours ( I think ) before anyone found me, but when I finally stopped crying and opened my eyes, Annabeth was sitting in front of me.

“Want to talk?” She asked.

“Not really.” I said. I crossed my arms and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“Talk, seaweed brain. Or you’ll be sorry.”

I gulped.

“Ok ok!” I said. “Well, Lily and I were arguing again -“

“As usual . . .”

“Hey!” I snapped, then continued. “Anyway, Lily and I were arguing about me losing to her in Mario Kart, and she started making fun of me, and I just LOST it, and I only THREARENED to drench her with a tidal wave but then I accidentaly DID it and she drenched me back and aside from getting soaking wet, I could just FEEL that she got stronger powers than I did!”

I collapsed into Annabeth’s arms and started bawling.

“Shh Percy, it’s ok, I’m sure you have the same powers she does. And if not, then I’m going to help you fix that. OK?” Annabeth asked. 

“She drenched me with a literal HURRICANE and I drenched her with a pathetic normal WAVE! She wasn’t NEARLY as soaked as I was!” I sobbed. I noticed Annabeth roll her eyes at me.

“Come on Percy, I’m sure that’s not true -“

Suddenly I felt wet. Very wet. Soaked, even. Annabeth and I were still hugging and I could feel her shivering from the cold water. Lily had drenched us with a tidal wave, no doubt showing off her new powers. 

“LILY!” I screamed. I heard laughing and I ran after her. “I will find you!” I screamed.

“No where to hide!”


End file.
